


made of sterner stuff

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: The metal door of the garage slams open and what seems to be Moniwa’s whole family enters, a barrage of gunshots accompanying their heroic entrance.





	made of sterner stuff

**Author's Note:**

> This has been requested by anon for the prompt: _"Oh, my God, I thought you were going to die. Please don’t ever scare me like that again."_
> 
> This goes well into my [Mafia AU](http://spring-emerald.tumblr.com/post/169924901858/did-i-ever-tell-you-about-this-one-headcanonidea) that I have going for these two. 
> 
> Again, I didn't tag it with graphic violence, but only because it isn't as graphic. Nevertheless please be warned that there are mentions of **guns/gunshots, blood, OC death**. Yeah... basically genre typical violence, but not that graphic. That's all. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The metal door of the garage slams open and what seems to be Moniwa’s whole family enters, a barrage of gunshots accompanying their heroic entrance.

The men who kidnapped him and taken him hostage answered with their own cacophony of  _bangs_  and  _rat-tat-tats_ , that Moniwa can only close his eyes tightly, duck his head and try to cover his ears and as much as he could with constrained shoulders, praying that stray bullets wouldn’t come his way and that someone from his family get to him and set him free.

They had warned him that once word gets out that he’s going to be named heir of arguably one of the most powerful yakuza family, his life would be in constant danger. Moniwa, then has no plans of succeeding the family business, since he’s already got a family business he is helping manage. Adding another, and more dangerous one is too much burden for someone weak and terribly fragile guy like him.

They warned him, but he didn’t listen. They warned him, but he still set out to prove that he’s just a normal guy, and that he would live like any proper civilian should.

It had been, of course, stupidly naïve of him.

So he finds himself worse for wear, after three days of being kept hostage, arms numbs behind his back, sporting bruises all over his sides and cuts across his cheeks, being rescued by the guys he still can’t believe he would have to call family, should they all make it alive out of this thrice damned garage.

A body drops in front of him, making him flinch and whine pathetically.

“Moniwa-sama, it’s me.” Moniwa braves to look, sees first the fallen body of one of his guards, before the hard lined face of Reon appears in front of him. “I’m going to cut your bindings, and then I’m going to get you out of here.”

It’s nothing short of a miracle that Moniwa hears him, even above the continuous noise of gunshots after gunshots, but he nods his head quickly, breathing deeply so as to keep the panic rising within him at bay.

Reon moves around him and expertly slices the ropes holding Moniwa. He almost sobs, finally close to sweet freedom, but holds himself back. It isn’t over until he makes it out, until his family makes it out, and it probably won’t be over until they’re all safe in the manor, where Moniwa would have to beg for forgiveness for putting them all in danger.

Reon grabs his arm none too gently, but he doesn’t mind, and guides him to the walls, all the while scanning the area for possible attackers, all the while firing shots at unsuspecting enemies. They’re soon flanked by Aone, slipping quietly behind him, noticeably big but deadly stealthy.

With them guarding Moniwa, they soon reach the open door, and Reon calls out, “We have him, Boss!”

His words echoed around, even above the noise, and there was a short moment of stillness.

Moniwa is looking inside and catches Ushijima’s eyes. The man is standing in the middle of the fray, arms stretched out in from of him, wielding guns and he’s probably been shooting with utmost precision, up until he sees Moniwa with Reon, close to safety.

Moniwa is looking and so he sees with gripping horror how an enemy behind Ushijima, efficiently took the latter’s distraction and shoots him at the back. He watches the rest happen in slow motion.

He sees the way Ushijima arched, the impact of the bullet embedding in his body, making his stance falter, until he slowly, slowly falls into his knees, and slowly, slowly lands on the ground with a deafening thud.

Moniwa’s scream urged the rest of his family into action once again. He almost, almost gets away from Reon’s grip, but Aone had been really fast and cages him against his arms, lifting him up as he steps back, away from the fight. He all but pushes Moniwa inside their getaway vehicle, braving the slaps and scratches, and kicks and punches Moniwa’s adrenaline pumped body is fighting with.

Tendou and Semi, who have been closest to Ushijima, picks him up and drags him out of the garage, and Moniwa only stops fighting Aone, once he sees them, opting to push the giant man away.

“Get him in here!” His hysterical scream made the members flinch, but Tendou and Semi does so, laying Ushijima’s prone body on the seat, Moniwa helping them by pulling him in, and he lets Ushijima’s head rest on his lap.

“Ushijima-san,” he says, urgently tapping the man’s cheeks. “Ushijima-san, please.  _Please_.” His tone is edging desperate now, tears are threatening to fall from his eyes. “Don’t do this, please, wake up. You have to wake up.”

He is shaking Ushijima now, completely forgetting that he’s wounded, in order to wake him up. He thumps on Ushijima’s shoulder as well, and at this point, his words are garbled, tears have fallen freely from his eyes, staining cheeks with something other than blood and grime.

“I’m sorry!  _Please_! I’m sorry for disobeying you, so please! Ushijima-san you have to wake up!”

His conscience wouldn’t be able to take it. He’d already placed his family’s life in danger because of his foolishness and selfishness. He can’t bear to take it if someone actually lose their life because of it. He wouldn’t be able to carry on if Ushijima dies on him, dies  _because_  of him.

“Ushijima-san” In a last ditch effort, Moniwa thumps on his chest rather strongly, before he finally breaks down and cradles Ushijima’s head against his chest, not caring how much he’s pitifully sobbing right now.

A sob is about to tear from his throat when the head below him heaves a deep breath.

Moniwa immediately lifts his head and closely looks at Ushijima’s face, sees how the eyes opened and he’s meeting the forest greens again. He stuttered a laborious and relieved breath, before he cries again.

“Moniwa-sama,” Ushijima says weakly. “You’re safe now.”

His words only served to make Moniwa cry even harder. “You scared me. I was so scared. I thought- when you were shot, I thought…”

“Nah, Moniwa-sama. Wakatoshi-kun is made of sterner stuff. Or rather, he’s wearing a sterner stuff. We all are.” Tendou says, and Moniwa spares him a glance, as he unbuttons his shirt and reveals a bullet-proof vest.

Moniwa breathes deeply then looks at Ushijima again, patting his chest, and finally feeling the padded vest protecting him, protecting the rest of his family.

“Oh my god, I thought you were going to die. Please don’t ever scare me like that again.”

The crushing weight of guilt somehow lifted. It makes him feel better when Ushijima lightly smiles up at him.

“As long as you don’t scare us like that again.”

Moniwa nods then whispers “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Moniwa's other family business is a family restaurant. 
> 
> There's still more untold points in this story that I hope to explore in the future (hopefully).
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! :D


End file.
